


Wake Up

by PoutyBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, I hate season 7, I just want them to talk, M/M, Okay maybe not only talk, Reconcile, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: "You look like shit.""I missed you."





	Wake Up

“You look like shit,” Adam whispers, fingers trailing down Shiro’s jaw. Shiro leans into the touch, eyes half-lidded as the familiar sensation brings forth a sense of calm he thought he’d forgotten. 

“I missed you,” Shiro says back, bringing his hand up to cup Adam’s cheek. Adam looks the same, except for the exhaustion clear on his face. Shiro makes a note in the back of his mind to make sure Adam starts resting more. 

Head falling forward onto Shiro’s chest, Adam breathes in shakily. Shiro can feel the way his body trembles, his restraint obvious. 

“I hate you so much,” Adam chokes out, and Shiro closes his eyes, knowing this conversation was going to happen one way or another. 

“Adam,” Shiro mumbles, hand sliding down to grip a quivering shoulder. “I missed you.”

Adam shakes his head, “Takashi, don’t.” Shiro’s breath hitches, a warmth spreading throughout his aching limbs. 

“I missed you so much. You were on my mind every single day.” 

“Please-.”

“Every time I closed my eyes, you were there. Even now I’m scared to open them. I’m scared this is just another dream.”

“God,” Adam makes a noise, and suddenly there are two arms slipping around Shiro’s neck. “You idiot. You stupid jerk. I thought you were dead.” 

“I did die.” The arms around his neck tighten, and Shiro swallows thickly. “I died, and even then, all I could think about was everything I left behind. All I could think about was our plans to get married. Our plans to make a family.” 

“Takashi, I can’t do this. Not again.” 

“I missed you more than words can say. I’m so sorry for doing that to you. I’m so sorry for everything.”

There’s silence, and then there are lips pressing against his. 

Shiro opens his eyes. 

Adam kisses him like he’s starving, and Shiro knows that feeling all too well. He reciprocates, his own hand settling on Adam’s waist when Adam finally pulls away. Their foreheads touch, and their eyes meet. 

“I missed you too,” Adam whispers, and Shiro lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.


End file.
